


Beacon and Bedewed (Black Butler x Demon!Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Gen, Literature, Reader-Insert, fan fiction, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, I will help you... just tell me what you need me to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon and Bedewed (Black Butler x Demon!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _I Know You_.
> 
> I don't own you or Black Butler.

** ** _“Why have you asked me to come back? What’s happened?”_

_“There’s been a complication…”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“…”_

_“He smells… he smells like the sticky sweetness of… no. But that’s impossible!”_

_“_ _It’s the reason as to why I summoned you. Will you help me?”_

_“Yes, I will help you. Just tell me what you need me to do.”_

**~*~**

“Are you absolutely certain about this, my Lord?” __________ asks as she gently brushes down the fine fabric of the tailored suit Ciel was to wear before he and Sebastian headed out to the Trancy Estate.

“I am; nor did I ask you for your permission to question it.”

“Pardon my assumption my Lord; it is not in my position to question you.”

Ciel snorts dismissively at her while she helped him into the blue colored suit and matching overcoat silently, “However, I do want you to come with us in the case that I need you for something. Is the costume you made for tonight’s ball ready? “

“Yes my Lord, I have finished your costume the night before. Shall I phone Lady Elizabeth and enquire as to her costume that way you can match once again. I think you two would look positively adorable.”

She could see the subtle shiver running over the young boy’s body, as if the thought of wearing matching costumes with his fiancée abhorred him; __________ gave a tiny smile; “I take that as a ‘no’ my Lord?”

“Stop your joking and hurry along, I want to get this over with as soon as possible.”

“Very good, Master.” She gave the young Lord a curt bow after handing him his top hat with a rose matching the same color as his coat, it sat almost proudly at the brim of the black top hat. She then presents him his cane and gave him one more sweep until she deemed him pristine and presentable.  Yes, Ciel Phantomhive truly was and always will be the proper young gentleman.

**~*~**

Sebastian and __________ sat side by side in the carriage while Ciel sat opposite them; the trio of fools sat in the front coach for they had insisted on driving them to the Trancy estate. She could hear them discussing tonight’s ball and the excitement that they would be able to part take in it then it changed into talk about the Trancy boy; she shook her head dismissively.

“Alois Trancy… you say the previous Earl Trancy died three years ago?” Ciel addressed Sebastian in the usual bored tone he always had.

“Yes,” Sebastian replied immediately.

__________ watches the young boy who was now looking out the window of the carriage. His focus was on something only his mind’s eye could see. He remained silent for a moment until he spoke again, his attention no longer out of the window, “Alois went missing after he was kidnapped when he was very young. But then he came back just before his father passed away. Along with a mysterious butler… isn’t that right?” the young Lord asked once again while observing the pair of them.

The Butler and the Maid both shared a sideways glance before __________ answered, her attention fell to the young boy again, “Yes my Lord, the story seems quite familiar somehow.”

“Indeed it’s a common one.” Ciel almost but sighed then turns his good eye toward the window of the carriage again, this time however; he did watch the view as the carriage pulled them along.

**~*~**

Upon reaching the rather extravagant estate, Sebastian exits the carriage first, followed by __________ then Ciel who started making his way to the large front doors, “Right then, we’ll be coming in later tonight from the back way.” Bardroy spoke first. “See you this evening Master!” waved Mey-Rin excitedly. “We’ve got some brilliant costumes; just wait until you see them, sir!” Finnian replied eagerly just as the carriage began to trot off back to the Phantomhive Mansion.

The moment they left, the tree of them turned to face the rather large display of the estate. It looked quite ominous though impressive, perhaps the previous Earl had been compensating for something…. But that is a different story entirely. As it was, Sebastian had been about to knock when the door opened up to reveal a spectacled butler. His black suit seemed as unblemished as Sebastian’s, it was almost uncanny.

“The right honorable Earl: Ciel Phantomhive, I presume?” he greeted the young Lord properly and bows respectfully, “We’ve been expecting you. I am Claude Faustus, the butler of this estate.”

The trio remained silent until Claude stepped aside to give them leeway to enter the Estate; that is of course until Sebastian stopped to inspect the mantle just above the front door. __________ followed his gaze and could see a perfectly formed spider web, its creator sat directly in the middle as though it were proud of its achievement. 

Ciel and Claude noticed their strange behavior as well, “What is it?” Ciel inquired his voice neutral.

“Ah yes,” Claude spoke and turns his gaze at the spider as well, “The Trancy coat of arms bears a spider, so out of respect and tradition, we do not kill them.”

“Of course,” spoke Sebastian, his eyes still glued to the web, “If you try and force it away, it will only cling to you for life.” He then meets the other butler’s eyes and smiles knowing at him.

“I for one have never cared for spiders. They are rather ghastly creatures and their webs are a pain to clean up. They also make a place of dwelling look absolutely regretful and dingy.” __________ mentioned with disgust evident in her voice, Sebastian gave her a sideways glance and a small smile as if the two shared a private joke; Claude’s jaw clenches irritated.

“Do come in.” the Trancy butler once again steps aside to allow them to enter, which they did.

It was almost at once that the young Earl began to sweat as if he had gotten a dizzy spell and leans against Sebastian panting slightly out of breath.

“Young Master, what is the matter?” Sebastian asks while holding the small boy by the shoulders protectively.

“It’s nothing,” Ciel dismisses the question easily and stands still once again, “might my servants come along with me?”

“Certainly sir,” Claude replies and stood still once again then closes the front door with a small bang.

“Let’s go.”

“Of course sir,” __________ responded this time as the three of them began making their way, that is of course when Claude spoke again stopping the three of them in mid step.

“Do forgive me, but I am afraid that my young Master is currently away on business. He shall return in time for the ball.”

“Very well,”

“I have also laid out tea and refreshments for you in the drawing room. Everyone else has already arrived.”

“What do you mean ‘everyone’?”

Sebastian opens the door for them leading into the drawing room when Lizzie lets out a squeal of delight and runs to crush Ciel into one of her hugs. The young boy stiffens in her arms.

“Elizabeth?!”

The young girl chuffs out her cheeks with annoyance, “Ciel, it’s just ‘Lizzie’!”

“You’re late, my Lord. We were expecting you quite sooner.”

“Lau…” the young boy greeted the Chinese man who sat on a lush green couch, his servant girl Ran-Mao was sitting perfectly straddled in his lap, “So you two were invited to the ball as well? This means she should also be here.”

He then began to look around the room but he couldn’t find the “she” that he had just mentioned. “What are you talking about?” Lizzie asked with a small frown.

Ciel turns to her, “Madame Red of course. I thought she’d be here too but I don’t see her. Usually events like this would be her style… it’s quite odd really. I’d have thought she wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Yes, about that—“ Lau had started to speak when Lizzie jumped out in front of Ciel and began to make whimpering sound while flailing her arms up and down as if she were a large bird.

“Please Lady Elizabeth do try to calm yourself down…” Sebastian spoke gently to her. She stopped long enough to stare at something over Ciel’s shoulder.

“Ciel!” came the pitiful cry of Prince Soma who was already in tears and invading Ciel’s usually personal space.

“Oh my…” Lau murmured just as everyone in the room began to look onto the exchange.

“It is so good to see you Ciel!” the Prince whimpers again.

“What the blazes are you doing?!” as outraged as he was, Ciel stood stiffly as the sobbing man continued to hug him tightly, “Who are you?”

“Who--? Who AM I?!” the man sniffles and stares at Ciel conflicted, “So it IS true! Poor Ciel!” he snivels once more then nuzzles the young boy with what he thought was affection.

“Are you mad?! UNHAND ME!”

“Oh dear,” Lizzie said as she watches on nervously, “is that who I think it is?”

“Yes Lady, it is Prince Soma.” Whispered Sebastian with a hand covering the side of his mouth.

“He’ll ruin everything!” the young Lady whispers back.

Both of the Phantomhive servants smiled slightly, “Not to worry my lady,” Sebastian continued, “Prince Soma has a very capable butler to help him.”

“Your Highness you mustn’t do that!”

Agni detains the young Prince who began to flail in the taller man’s arms, “No! Ciel! Do not take me away from him Agni!”

“Who is this lunatic?” Ciel asks now repulsed and recoils back toward his servants.

Agni looks down uncertainly at the young Lord then meets Sebastian eyes, the two shared a knowing look just as Agni smiles and bows politely to Ciel, “Apologies my Lord, please allow me to introduce my Master. He is the 26th child of the king of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar.”

“And why would this “prince” start to weep the moment he saw me?”

“OH CIEL!” the Prince cries out once again in a torrent of snot and tears then once again tries to reach out to grab him into another embrace. Agni easily captures his Master before the Prince had a chance to grab the young Lord, “This is all so overwhelming…”

“Ah! His Highness is so deeply moved at meeting the founder of the Funtom Company! Where we come from the toys that your company produces are considered rare and wonderful not to mention quite precious.” Agni said quickly when the Prince places a hand on his arm as if to move him aside.

“No matter what I will always have my memories!”

“As the Prince said, the toys are very deeply tied with important memories!”

“The world may change but our friendship will never fade!” “What he means is, the memories of a certain friend who was very dear to His Highness in his childhood will not soon be forgotten… my Prince I am so sorry!” at that Agni began to sob and hugs the Prince tightly. The Prince in turn also began to sob as the two slowly sank to their knees onto the carpeted floor.

__________ snorted quietly at the exchange, it was a bit too much for her to handle. Bowing her head slightly to keep her face hidden from view, she then places a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and squeezes the muscle while her body trembled with quiet fits of laughter.

Sebastian looks over at her then made an annoyed click with his tongue, "__________, I hope that you will compose yourself quickly. This is not proper behavior for a Phantomhive maid."

"Forgive me Sebastian," her voice quivered, "But those two, they just--" she pauses to catch her breath, "they don't even need to try and be ridiculous."

"You're acting like that unscrupulous Undertaker..."

"I take that as a complement." Her shoulders trembled and she bites her lower lip. "Of course you would… now if you please, control yourself this isn't a laughing matter."

“Oh yes it is, if I stop now I will most certainly die.”

“Don’t be foolish, no one can laugh themselves to death…” Sebastian sighs and he looks back at the still sobbing Master and Servant, “I fear there is nothing we can do with them… Come Master, I suggest we retire then prepare ourselves for the ball. Come along now __________, will you be so kind as to prepare the young Master a bath as well?”

“Of course I will I shall see what oils and bath salts the house of Trancy provides for their guests.” She spoke gently and composes herself anew once again.

Ciel, Sebastian and __________ were lead down the grand hallway by the servant triplets, “What a strange man.” Ciel mentioned, breaking the silence the small group held as they walked.

“Foreigners are a bit baffling, aren’t they?” Sebastian responded with a question of his own to which Ciel simply sighs deeply and continues to walk.

Another moment of silence fell until Ciel address his Butler and Maid with one tilt of the head then another, “Sebastian, __________, I want you both to search this mansion from top to bottom, is that understood?”

“Very good my Lord,” Sebastian nods.

“Very good indeed,” __________ responded as well.

**~*~**

__________ was rummaging through a few drawers in the bathroom pantry as though she were actually looking for the bath salts and oils until she decided to take her “search” into the hallway. Scouting the hall closets she came upon the Triplets, each of them were working hard to keep the estate tidy. One had been standing on a latter dusting the lamps, another had been mopping the floor and the other was currently putting out the large carpet.

She was about to continue her search when she caught the scent of sticky sweetness that made her stomach twist into knots, “I hope you find your stay to be most welcoming.”

“Quite so,” __________ turned and gave the Trancy Butler a small nod in acknowledgement, “However I couldn’t seem to find any bath salts or oils and my Master is a bit tired after the long journey. I do wish for him to relax before attending tonight’s gala.”

“Of course, anything for one of our most honorable guests.” 

Claude readjusted his glasses over the bridge of his nose. He did it in a manner of which it had almost made her nostalgic for someone she once knew, then again if Claude had been another creature than an arachnid then perhaps this meeting would have ended much differently.

**~*~**

It was now later in the evening shortly after the ball began and __________ had decided to take this opportunity to continue searching.

“Have you found anything?” Sebastian asked behind her, turning around __________ shook her head.

“Not yet but for vulgar creatures, the spiders are unnaturally tidy in this house. Not a single thing out of place that would show anything incriminating.” She almost sounded disappointed up until she stiffens then smells the air, Sebastian noticed.

“What is it?”

“He’s on the move… they all are.”

“Time to go then.”

The pair races out the back way of the estate through the kitchen and out into the dark gardens, the sticky sweet smell of the spiders and the two human souls grew denser the closer they got. Just as suspected Claude, Alois and the demon triplets all stood before Ciel; five against one? That was hardly fair.

“I can’t allow you to underestimate me,” she heard Ciel say confidently she could almost see the knowing smile on his face, “My young Master is right,”  replied Sebastian as he and __________ both appeared on opposite sides from behind the large tree where the young Phantomhive boy stood in front of.

“Now I do believe I gave you a warning earlier do you not recall, Claude?” he asked now addressing the other Butler before them.

“Oh honestly, we only wanted to chat someplace quiet.” Chided Alois arrogantly, the oily smile still plastered on his young face.

“What could be so important that you had the need to pull a stunt like this? What could you possibly want so badly?” “Simple, I want you.”

“What’s that mean, you “want” me?”

“It means precisely what I said. I want you; you’re  _mine_ , Ciel Phantomhive. And if you refuse,” he looks up at the main estate, the deep purple roof could be seen sitting almost on top of the lush green leaves of the trees that surrounded them, “everyone in there will be killed. I’ve arraigned for a little performance and if It begins, everyone dies; every last one of them.”

There was a tense silence between the lot of them until Alois broke it, “Now what will it be?”

“You may do as you wish.” Ciel said simply, both Sebastian and __________ smiled benignly just as the small flicker of astonishment shoots across the eyes of both Claude and Alois.

“Are you sure about that?” Alois asks carefully as though he didn’t hear correctly as to what Ciel has just said.

“Yes, you can try of course… now there is something that I would like to ask of you.”

“Is there? I would be happy to oblige! Right after you bend down and kiss my arse!” at this the blond boy turns to present his bum to them and wiggles it encouragingly as well.

“I don’t think it will be your arse that will be kissed.”

“Very confident aren’t we?” he then saunters over to Claude and tugs gently at his Butler’s jacket from the hem, “Getting cocky because you think your Butler has a little talent, that’s a mistake,” he turns and grabs Claude by the tie ribbon around his neck, “I have my Claude here! You’re not alone…” the Trancy boy then sticks out his tongue to reveal the symbol of his demon contract.

A red and purple star outlined in black and gold threads to give it a spider web impression. Typical.

“Yes I expected as much,” Ciel responded just as his own demon contract, which was carved into his right eye, began to glow an ominous bright purple, “you will abide by our contract Sebastian, you will serve me. You will protect me, you will see to it that I will stay alive so that I may achieve my ultimate goal.”

“Of course, I have been your loyal servant since the day our pact was made, Master I will do anything you ask, grant any wish you make until the day our contract is fulfilled and I take your soul.”

“An excellent answer,” Ciel smiled confidently. Alois then murmurs some sort of mantra before turning to his Butler, “Now Claude, you will get Ciel for me.”

“Sebastian, this is an order, you must do whatever it takes to protect me do not fail.”

“Yes your Highness,” Claude spoke to Alois, just as Sebastian answers to his Master, “Yes my Lord.”

**~*~**

“Group attack! Welcome to: The Fierce Raking from Hell!” Claude announces dramatically just as the demon triplets began to each brandish individual carpentry tools. One held a latter, the second an iron pincer and the third a whittler and a hammer. The trio began to circle the Butler, the boy and the Maid before the attack commenced. To

“Is he joking?” __________ asked rhetorically having already been bored of this so called fight, “Shall I do the honors Sebastian? This attempt at intimidation is rather annoying me.” She asks her cohort while she lowered her hand to her necklace to pull off the chain where there hung a lone scissor charm **[1]**.

Sebastian chuckles, “I don’t believe it is intimidation my dear __________. It is perhaps some vain attempt in asking you to dance with them, we are at all ball if you remember.”

“Touché,” She smiles as the scissor charm grew rapidly in her hands to become a pair of rather large tailoring scissors. **[2]**  __________ then jumps when the triplet holding the pincers tried his best at grappling her, she blocked his lunge with a parry of her own.

They soon surrounded Sebastian who was carrying Ciel in his arms like a child too tired to walk. The one that tried to grapple her took hold of his leg, the one with the latter cages him so that his head was held between the two blocks of wood and the last demon triplet with the whittler came falling down upon him with the sharp blade pointed at him. When it seemed that Sebastian was about to have his head severed did __________’s scissors spiraled into the air like a metallic boomerang and slices the whittler in half so then Sebastian could easily subdue the other two. He jumps high above their heads and rests on a sturdy tree branch.

“Good show! You all have exceptional skill!” Sebastian praises them then jumps down to race in front of the first two. The other triplet had seemed to fall back to attack him when Sebastian dodges the attack and reveals that __________ had been close behind him to smack the offending triplet with the blunt end of her scissors. “It was like carrying a doll then, only much lighter…” she could hear Sebastian say in a voice so soft that only a creature out of hell could hear him.

“Did you say something?” Ciel demanded, __________ chuckles.

“Only that it would be far, far easier to carry you in some sort of container, like a trunk no less,” Sebastian retorted with a kind smile, Ciel looked positively offended.

“This isn’t a time to be joking!”

“My apologies, Master,” Sebastian did sound sincere as they both raced ahead, leaving the triplets behind they now ran before the two figures: one of the smaller blond boy and the other of the tall dark haired spectacled butler who now stood in front of the boy protectively and held his arm out to prevent any attacks on him.

Sebastian made a whizzing kick for Claude’s face then twists his body slightly and somersaults over them high above their heads, with his coat tails flying behind him like that, Sebastian looked as if he were a raven in perfect flight formation, it was indeed something amazing to behold.

Now just as she ran close enough to also make an attack, __________ uses the blades of her scissors to pole-vault herself above their heads. Twisting her body to face the pair, she looks down at young blond boy who stared wide eyed at her and she smiles slowly at him before landing herself easily with the momentum of her jump then follows quickly alongside Sebastian who still carried the young Master tightly in his arms.

“That was absolutely ridiculous,” she mentions to which Sebastian chuckles before responding, “You’re telling me.”

**~*~**

Meanwhile back at the Trancy Estate, the guests were enjoying a wonderful waltz with music provided by the live orchestra. The moment the song had finished playing did Hannah, the Trancy Maid, pushes out a large rectangular shaped instrument hidden under a red velvet covering.

The lavender haired Maid revealed the instrument to be an old armonica and she gracefully sits on the plush black bench then opens the armonica to allow the guests to see the row of translucent purple bowls which lay on their sides. She then perversely began to lick the tips of her fingers before placing her foot on the flat peddle then grazes her now lubricated fingers over the spinning bowls to create a low to high pitched alluring sound.

At first the guests seemed to enjoy the music and then it became sharp and terrifying which causes the guests to scream and shout while they each tried earnestly to cover their ears.

__________ could hear a familiar high pitched sound coming from the area where the estate should be. It was haunting as it was beautiful, well beautiful to a demon anyway. She then turns her attention toward the direction of the Trancy Estate until she heard Sebastian say to the young Lord, “Young Master, please cover your ears.”

“My ears? Why?” Ciel then grits his teeth and groans in pain while he covers his ears, “What is that horrid noise?”

“I believe it’s been a hundred years since I last heard it,” Replied the Butler as he knelt down to comfort the young Lord. The triplets had then returned, each brandishing a weapon of choice just as before.

“My Lord,” __________ questioned just as she turns her attention to the three other demons, “Shall I see to the noise or will you require my services here?”

“To the house, quickly!” he shouts over the piercing sound, “Make it stop!”

“As you wish, my Lord.” She smirks and diligently hurries off to the source of the melody leaving both Ciel and Sebastian alone in the gardens with the triplets.

__________ had arrived just at the guests began to riot in the ball room. The demonic armonica played by Hannah began to vibrate the room with a dark aura. It was that aura that had begun to infect the guests. Their eyes were possessed, blinded by the sound of the music; Agni was there on the side lines protecting his Prince as well as Lau and Ran-Mao defending themselves from the onslaught of possessed guests, this would not do. And it had seemed that even the trio of idiots were also fighting to keep the guests at bay.

“Don’t kill them! Just render them unconscious!” __________ calls just as she reaches the pew where the orchestra had been playing when she finds an instrument of her choice. Using her demon agility she dodges a few more patrons and jumps high enough to reach the upmost balcony of the room when she then begins to play the flute **[3]**  she had recovered among the various scattered instruments.

The moment she began to play did the room begin to calm and the demonic energy had once again dispenses itself into the instrument until all of the glass bowls shattered one right after the other until __________ played to the end of her ballad. There was a roar of applause the moment she had finished, the guests having recovered from the previously played music seemed to have once again been enjoying themselves at the soirée.

Hannah was kneeling on the floor shivering when __________ saw Sebastian walking over to her then bends down to whisper something to her. Reaching the ground floor after taking the large stairs, the Phantomhive Maid walks over to Ciel, who had taken refuge by a far off wall; he leaned against it.

“My Lord,” _________ bows slightly, “Have I pleased you?”

“Indeed you have, well done __________,” he replied still standing indifferently, “Though must you be so flashy? Anyway, what was that instrument she was playing?”

“It is called an armonica,” the maid replied, “It was quite popular in the 18th century, some would call it the ‘voice of the angels’, some feared that it disturbed the minds of those it enchanted and it was banished to the dark corners of our history as a demon’s instrument.”

“In other words, a ‘demon’s instrument’ created by humans. Yet its negative effects don’t seem to reach you or Sebastian.”

She smiles at him and had been about to answer when Sebastian had returned and answered for her, “Yes, as a matter of fact we both find the sound rather pleasant.”

“Why would anyone play such an instrument at a costume ball?” Prince Soma asked outraged until a clear and confident voice answered, “As a diversion for my guests!”

All the eyes in the room seemed to turn at the sound of the voice, as Alois Trancy stood in the center of the large golden doors. Claude stood behind him on his right side and the triplets stood behind him on his left hand side, “Ladies and Gentleman, please accept my sincerest apologies for being late. I am Alois Trancy and I am so honored that you came!” he spoke charmingly as he walked over to his guests.

There was a gentle buzz among the guests as if they couldn’t imagine a boy so young was their host for the evening. Alois looked over to where Hannah remained kneeling on the floor then readdresses his guests once more, “I see that you all enjoyed the entertainment while I was away and I am relieved that it was to your liking!”

The blond boy then made a beeline toward Ciel who also began to walk toward him, “Your performance was magnificent. You indeed have great musical talent.” Alois addressed __________, how gave him a small polite bow, “Thank you young Sir but I’m afraid that I cannot accept such praise. For you see, I am simply one hell of a Maid.”

Alois seemed pleased by this response and smiles to Ciel once more, “Yes, you have quite amazing servants, you are lucky Earl Phantomhive.” Ciel snorts dismissively, “They are only servants…”

“Master,” Sebastian spoke softly to him, Ciel looks up to find him smiling down upon him, “Might I have a word with Claude, if you don’t mind it?”

“We can do that, right Claude?” Alois smiles and turns to his servant, then whispers softly to him, his demeanor changing instantly, “Ten minutes. Settle this in ten minutes. If you can’t do it, you will be punished.”

Claude’s golden eyes stared deeply into the clear blue ones, “Yes, your Highness.”

“Get this over with quickly, do you hear me?” Ciel demanded.

“Why yes, my young Lord.”

~*~

“My Lord,” __________ presented Ciel with a plate of desserts, “can I interest you with a snack? I took the liberty of borrowing the Trancy kitchen, they are well stocked with treats.” She smiles politely at him and leads him to a small table that was set up near the orchestra then places down a slice of custard cream tart with fresh fruit on top **[4]**  as well as the other desserts she had prepared for him, “I do apologize my Lord, I have forgotten your tea, I shall return immediately.” Bowing to him, the Phantomhive Maid quickly re-enters the kitchen, only to find that both Sebastian and Claude stood there as if waiting for her.

She frowns at Sebastian and inspects his state of attire while completely ignoring the other Butler, “Why are you wet?”

“Forgive me, but I am in need of your assistance.”

“Clearly,” she sighs, “The young Master is in good hands and Agni is still here, I shall go with you.”

The three of them were now in a large green and golden room lit only by candle light. Around them protruded various headless marble statues that seemed embedded into the wall and a large table with a golden table cloth and a vase of white roses stood proudly in the center of the table. Sebastian sat on one end of the table and Claude on the opposite side of him, __________ stood in the middle watching the two. Oh bloody hell…

“Both demons will now present their marks,” __________ spoke clearly as first Sebastian pulls off the glove on his left hand, his eyes glowed a demon red, followed by Claude whose mark was also on his left hand and his eyes began to glow the demon’s red, “followed by the blood offering.”

Each of the demon men had a silver plate with a single white rose resting delicately on it. Sebastian lifted the rose by the stem with his gloved hand, while with the other hand; the hand that had his demon mark, he bites into the wrist hard enough to open a wound allowing the red blood to drop and spread over the rose. Claude had slit his own wrist with a letter opener and had done the same with his own rose.

Looking up, Sebastian addresses Claude in a low even voice, “You and your Master shall become the target to my young Lord’s revenge.”

“And once Ciel Phantomhive has gained that revenge,” Claude continues and held up his now blood red rose, “We shall battle for his soul.”

__________ observes silently until she spoke again, “Both demons will now complete the pact by presenting each other their blood roses.” Claude was the first to toss his rose to Sebastian.

“We make our pact.” Sebastian spoke and tosses Claude his own rose. Both demons seal their accord by once again staining their exchanged roses with more blood. What were previously bright crimson petals have now formed to become a darker red almost a red black rose.

This was stupid; incredibly stupid. Why would Sebastian make a contract with such a vile cesspool of a demon in the first place? __________ watches on as both Sebastian and Claude began to arrange their roses on their own lapels; __________ huffs with irritation.

“In my opinion you two are both fools,” she turns her attention to Claude, “You spider, for thinking you can poke your fork into other demon’s dinner,” she then turns to Sebastian annoyed with him more than the spider, “And you Sebastian for making a deal with this creature. Nothing good will come of it, I assure you.”

Upon leaving the room she headed back into the kitchen quickly preparing the tea and carrying it out in another tray.

“What took you so long?” Ciel asked irritated as she smiled at him and serves him a warm cup.

“Do forgive me, Master, I was indisposed for reasons beyond my control, I did not mean to make you wait.”

Ciel huffs dismissively and drinks his tea, “Whatever.” Looking up again he saw the Trancy Butler standing perfectly still behind Alois, he then sees how happy he was to see the Spider Butler. __________ heard him make the smallest and strangest of noises until Sebastian reappeared, Ciel glared and noticed that his Butler seemed unscathed as well, “What is this?”

“I took care of it swiftly just as you ordered, my Lord.” 

“Quit playing games!” Sebastian dug into the inside of his jacket and presents Ciel with a large white booklet. Ciel looks at him confused until he saw something in Sebastian’s eyes that made him want to reconsider and takes the booklet into his hands, flipping through each page.

“What is this?” the young boy jumps slightly and turns more pages, “It seems as though they were investigating me.” Ciel continued to flip through even more pages then stops to stare at the picture of the man as well as the name of the man, “And my father as well… so that means…” Ciel stares at the blond boy across the room, “He is the one. It’s him!”

She could see the Trancy boy and his pet spider exchanging a few words though unfortunately in her current form she could not hear them properly. She then saw the Lady Elizabeth walking along the dance floor in search of Ciel and had been about to suggest if she should retrieve her for the young Master when the Trancy boy crossed paths with her and sweeps her rather ceremoniously off her feet. That was a rather good move.

__________ saw how tense the young Master had gotten when seeing the Trancy boy dancing with  _his_  Lady Elizabeth. He then hands the booklet back to Sebastian and began to walk over toward the young dancers.

“What? Is my Lord actually going to dance?” Sebastian asked amused by this turn of events. “Shut up!”

__________ sorted quietly, “Pity I did not phone the Lady Elizabeth sooner, they would have looked marvelous together had their costumes matched.”

“Indeed,” agreed Sebastian and looks over at Claude from across the room who, was now holding up his rose as one would lift their glass to a toast. Sebastian did the same then leans into the flower as if to smell it.

“The young Master belongs to me.” He promised out loud.

__________ made a sound of disgust, “How dreadful… with the scent of Spider’s blood.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> **Number Bullets:**
> 
>  
> 
> [1]: [The Scissor Charm](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/aa/14/91/aa1491dbff339fbbbc65a71faad2024e.jpg)
> 
> [2]: The [size](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.oaktreevintage.com/web_photos/1-PPA/giant_ribbon-cutting_scissors_collage.jpg) of how big the scissor charm grows into.
> 
> [3]: The [song](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/jAJ4i1L3y5M) you play on the flute
> 
> [4]: [The Custard Tart](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://gracessweetlife.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/ft11.jpg)


End file.
